Angel of Music, Angel of Light
by deatheateregg
Summary: "It was just supposed to be a story. One unimportant, uneventful story. Unfortunately, things very rarely happen according to plan. Especially when you're me." Erik/OC. Based on the ALW musical.
1. Chapter 1

I ran my fingers up and down the organ's keys appreciatively. My hand slipped and I winced as the resulting chord echoed throughout the cave. "What was that?" A deep voice thundered, making me shrink back and slowly find my way into a hiding place.

I lay curled up behind one of the many mirrors, barely breathing as I heard the sharp click of a boot against rock. Almost instinctively my hand shot up to the level of my eyes. I smiled and exhaled sharply in an attempt to not laugh. "I know you're here," he said, walking right by me, making me curl up even more.

"You can't hide forever." He walked by again, this time lingering for a moment before moving on. _Want to bet?_ I thought before realizing how ridiculous that idea was. I couldn't just stand up now, though, it would be anticlimactic. Maybe I could give him a hint to where I was.

I felt along the floor for a loose piece of rock. I found one and gripped it tightly as he started playing a familiar song at the organ. I smiled as an idea came to me. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and started to sing. "Think of me. Think of me fondly. When we've said good-bye. Remember me, once in a while. Please promise me you'll try." I stepped out from behind the mirror, still singing, and walked slowly towards the dark haired man at the organ. The music stopped and I took a deep breath in anticipation of what he would do to me. I was tempted to raise my hand, but I couldn't see the Punjab, so I figured I was safe from being strangled.

In the time it took me to blink, he had me in his grasp. I looked into the blue eyes filled with anger and was torn between cowering in fear and bursting out in a giggle fit. "What are you doing here?" He growled at me.

"I was bored." I smiled apologetically.

"So you always spend your free time exploring the catacombs of Opera Houses?" He asked, his eyes boring into me.

"Not exactly, no." I replied. "I write."

Anger changed to confusion. "What?"

"Well," I started to explain. "This," I gestured around the cavern. "Is all part of a story. I'm just writing my version of it."

"So I'm one of your characters?" He asked, dropping his hands from my shoulders.

"No." I replied. "This is a fanfiction, or a _phan_fiction. It depends on who you talk to."

"What's a fanfiction?"

I thought about how to make my thoughts into words for a moment before I started explaining. "When you read do you ever think about what you would do in the same situation as the main character or how you would interact with the characters?" He nodded. "Well, writing that down is writing fanfiction."

He was silent for a moment. "So how do I fit into your fanfiction? Are you fixing one of my problems your own way or did you just want to interact with me?"

I smiled. "Both." He sunk deep into thought as I said that. After a few minutes I started to worry. "Um... Monsieur?" I tried. When there was no response I walked up to him and put my hand on his muscular shoulder. I held in a crazed giggle as I said, "Erik?"

He snapped out of it with a start. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything," I replied, shrugging and trying to ignore the fact that I was still touching him.

"Everything?" Erik asked, raising his hand to his mask. I put my hand on his before I got a hold of the edge.

"Everything," I whispered taking the mask off.

His hand flew to his face and he whipped out of my grasp so hard I fell over. "Damn you!" He yelled. "You prying little Pandora! You little demon! Is-"

"This what you wanted to see? Curse you, you lying little Delilah." I finished for him in a bored monotone. "I know, I know." I stood up. "And, uh, for the record," I smiled sheepishly and grabbed Erik's hand off his face. "I don't mind so much."

Once again the anger melted out of his eyes, this time replaced with hope. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied, looking away to hide my blushing. Erik put a finger under my chin and turned me back to him.

"Why do you look away, then?" A faint hint of the anger was back in his voice. I laughed, astonished.

"Because, Monsieur," I replied, letting go of his hand, bending down, and grabbing the mask I had dropped when he had pushed me. "I was _trying_ to flirt." I gave him the white mask and there was silence as he put it on.

"I don't see how _this_," he gestured to the side of his face covered by mask, "makes it easier to 'flirt.'"

I snorted and covered it up with a cough. I couldn't exactly tell him it was because he was a sexy beast. Even _without_ the mask he was one, but he was a sexy beast with a unique face. "Because, when you wear your mask it makes you more mysterious and," I tried to think of how to explain. "Less human. But without it, it shows you have flaws, just like everyone else. It makes you seem more down to earth."

Erik laughed with disbelief. "Showing my inhuman face makes me imore/i human?"

I sighed. What was going on? I was the author, shouldn't I have seen this coming, or be able to stop it? I know how Cassie feels when Mitch takes over, now. "Okay," I said taking a deep breath. "I don't want to fight about _why_. I'm a girl. A iteenage/i girl. Is that a good enough of an explanation?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Yes, but you are hardly dressed like a girl."

I rolled my tongue in my cheek then said, "hand me your cape."

"What?"

"Your cape, please, Monsieur," I said again, holding my hand out expectantly. He looked between my face and my hand, then whipped off his cape in a twirling motion and I held back a giggle. He placed it in my outstretched hand. "Want to see a magic trick?" Erik raised his eyebrow in response. I smirked and started to wad up the black silk cape. When it was as small as it could be, I lifted it to my mouth, keeping eye contact with Erik, blew on it, and shook it out to reveal a dress. His eyes widened in surprise. "How?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm writing this, remember?" I replied. "I can do anything."

I stood in the bedroom with a dilemma. "Uh, Erik?" I called. "Can you help me with something?"

"What?" He replied, probably from the organ.

"I need your help with my corset." I mumbled. Unfortunately, because of the acoustics of the cave, Erik heard every word crystal clear. For the same reason I could practically hear him smirk. I heard him walk in and stand there for a minute before he came over to me. My back was to him, so when I felt the warm tips of his fingers skin across my back as he moved my hair out of the way, I obviously didn't expect it and had to hold back a little scream. It escaped, however, as Erik started to tighten the corset. "_I can do anything_," He mimicked my voice.

"Up thee shut," I replied in between shallow breaths.

He had finished tightening my corset, but he wasn't done with me yet. He was running his fingers through my hair, before he started to pull it back. Shortly after, he put his hands over my eyes and started to guide me. "Erik!" I complained. "I am such a klutz. I'm going to trip and fall and d-" In a single movement one hand dropped down to cover my mouth and the other slid over both of my eyes.

"I won't let you fall," he said as I lost my balance on a stair. I let out a squeak and Erik laughed as he stabilized me.

"Told you," I mumbled.

He laughed again. "Yes. The _Opera Ghost_ bested by a teenage girl."

"A teenage girl who can do anything," I reminded him.

"Oh, yes. Anything. _Except_ walk down stairs and put on a corset."

"You try wearing a corset sometime," I replied, smiling at the thought. "Ah, just picture it. The Phantom of the Opera in a corset."

"Quite menacing," he agreed, guiding me down the stairs before covering my eyes again. I took timid steps in the direction Erik was leading me because the floor wasn't exactly even.

We stopped and Erik slowly took his hands off of my eyes. I kept them closed for a moment before hesitantly opening them to see I was standing in front of a mirror. I gasped. Apart from the accursed corset, the dress flowed beautifully around me, showing off my curves. Then again, the corset was forcing me to curve, so I didn't think it counted. I was surprised how my pale skin didn't look sickly compared to the black, but porcelain instead. I didn't know how he did it, but somehow Erik had taken the frizz out of my hair so it fell in smooth waves down my back and into a half ponytail tied with a black ribbon.

I didn't realize I was smiling until Erik asked, "I take it you like it, then?" I nodded, still grinning. "Good. I had hoped you would. I also hoped you would join me in Box 5 for the Gala tonight, mademoiselle...?" He trailed off and I realized I still hadn't told him my name.

"Anna. You can call me Anna. Or Rosie. Or The Supreme Overlord of Awesome. Or, as the case may be, Big Red Worm." I started to ramble.

"Anna will do just fine," Erik interrupted, saving me from talking about unicorns, which tended to happen a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kay, so I'm going to be mentioning a lot of songs in the coming chapters, so I'll put disclaimers about them, just so you know.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. I sure wish I did, but alas, I do not. I also mention a lovely little musical called Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. I don't own that, either.

* * *

I sat alone in the box. Erik had said he had a few things to do before the show. People started to file into their seats below me, but Erik still hadn't come back. I was starting to worry when I heard the door open behind me. Turning around, I saw, not Erik, but a tall blonde man. "Oh, sorry." He said when he noticed me. "I didn't realize anyone would be in here."

"No, its alright. I didn't either." I shrugged apologetically. "I'm Anna, by the way."

"No last name?" He asked.

I shrugged. "None of importance."

"Well, then I'm Raoul. Just Raoul." He said with a wink. I nodded in acknowledgment and held back the urge to call him a fop. We sat in silence while I was deep in thought. How had I not seen the fop coming? The story was starting to get out of my control. I wondered how much control I still had. I squeezed my eyes shut, counted to ten, then opened them to ravenous applause. There on stage was Christine, she had just finished singing "Think of Me," and Raoul was gone. He was probably doing his hair before meeting her.

"Well," I said to myself, "I still have _some_ control." Now that I had figured that out, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back down to Erik's lair because he was going to "kidnap" Christine tonight. iThen again,/i I thought, a mischievous smile dancing across my face. _No, I can't do that to Erik_. I slouched in my chair. What was the point of writing a fanfiction if I couldn't even have the hottest character sing to me? I put my head back, closed my eyes, and started humming "Music of the Night."

I smiled slightly as I practically heard Erik singing. Something grabbed my hand and my eyes flew open in surprise. There was Erik. Singing to me. His voice was so hypnotic, his eyes so full of love, there wasn't anything I could do except blindly follow him as he guided me around the cave.

"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you were you long to be! Only then can you belong to me... Floating, falling. Sweet intoxication."

His hands skimmed down me before he grabbed my hand and gently slid it down his face. _He needs to shave,_ I thought dreamily. My trance was broken, however, when we started to go down a small set of stairs. We were headed towards an alcove with dark red curtains. _The Christine Doll_. I couldn't be here for that. Closing my eyes I quickly counted to ten and when I opened them I was in the now empty theater. I stood up and started to head towards Christine's dressing room before I noticed the holes in my plan. The doors were locked, the boat was gone, and I couldn't swim. The only entrance I could think of was the one on the stairs in the lobby.

I made sure I wouldn't run into anyone before stepping out into the hallway. I held back tears as I walked through the nearly pitch black halls. I hated admitting it, but I was scared of the dark and when I was scared I cried. I kept telling myself the scariest thing here was Erik and he was far below me, but that didn't help comfort me at all. "Lumos," I muttered, extremely surprised when a ball of light actually appeared. Once again, I questioned how much control I actually had.

There was a little bit more light in the lobby because of the windows, but I still wouldn't have been able to see anything if I didn't have the ball of light. I examined the Opera Populaire symbol on the floor of the landing looking for some way to open it. There weren't any visible hints of how, so I got down on my hands and knees and started feeling for the slightest crack, difference in height, anything. Right in the middle of the circle I felt a small button. I pushed on it with my finger then the heel of my hand when nothing happened. Putting my foot on it, I stood up, and stomped as hard as I could.

The floor collapsed under me and I fell down into the room full of mirrors. I felt accomplished for all of five seconds before I realized I couldn't go any further. The tunnels leading to the cave were a practically impossible maze. I sat in the mirror room for who knows how long before coming up with a plan. Speaking, my voice couldn't carry far enough down the tunnels for Erik to hear me, but singing, I was sure he would. I stood up and walked to the staircase leading down. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and started to sing.

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel!"

"Anna?" I heard Erik call after a minute.

"Erik!" I called back, relief washing over me.

"Where are you?"

"The mirror room," I replied.

"Where?"

"The mirror room," I said louder.

"I can't hear you!" Tears started to leak out of my eyes. "Sing and I'll find you."

I blinked. What could I sing for what might be hours on end? Smiling, I started to sing. "Some folks dream of the wonders they'll do, before their time on this planet is through." I continued to sing through Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat up until the end of "Go, go, go Jospeph."

"Go, go, go Joseph, you know what they say. Hang on now Joseph you'll make it someday. Sha-la-la-"

"Anna!" Erik called. I stopped singing and heard footsteps. I smiled tiredly before sprinting down the stairs. "Erik," I breathed when I saw his tall figure below me. "Erik," I said again, running down to him and burying my face in his chest, my arms wrapped around him in a hug. He patted my back comfortingly as tears started to spill out of my eyes.

"Are you crying?" He asked. I let go of him and looked up into his eyes. He took that as a yes. "Why?"

"Today has been the weirdest day of my life. Somehow I decided to write myself to the Paris Opera House, watched an opera, wore a corset, started to lose control of the story, and I just spent the last hour singing a bible story hoping the Phantom of the Opera would find me."

"Lets get you to bed," was Erik's response as he put an arm around me and gently guided me through the tunnels. "The swan bed is currently, preoccupied." He said as we got closer to the cave. "But you can sleep in my bed. I was planning on working on a piece of music, anyways." I nodded, barely able to keep my eyes open. Every time I blinked it got harder and harder to open my eyes again. Eventually I just gave into sleep, not caring where I was or how far away we were from the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Merry Christmas, guys! As a present, I decided to give you an extra chapter this week =]**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Phantom... curses. I also don't own "Don't Stop Believing" that belongs to Journey.

* * *

"Damn you! You little prying Pandora!"

_Didn't this already happen?_ I thought, propping myself up on my elbows.

I looked around the dimly lit room. There were papers scattered everywhere. Half written operas, the outlines for a painting, and the occasional scrap of fabric. _The Christine Doll,_ I thought sourly. I couldn't judge Erik too harshly however. I remembered the first time I was in love. It had been, of course, unrequited.

I coughed as I tried to sit up all the way. "Corsets," I hissed, trying to sit up again to no avail. I couldn't ask Erik for help because he was taking Christine back. "Come, those two fools who run my theater will be missing you," I sang darkly, wishing the darn corset wasn't so tight. Almost instantly the lacing holding the corset tight slackened. I let in a much appreciated deep breath before sitting up and getting out of Erik's bed. Now that I could see the bed better, I realized it was really a coffin. "Erik," I said exasperated. Carefully I maneuvered my way through the cluttered room into the main cavern. I walked slowly towards the other bedroom, appreciating everything I saw. He had made it all. He was truly a genius. My heart panged and I smiled softly when I got into the bedroom and saw Erik had folded my clothes and set them in the corner. I left my skinny jeans, but picked up my tank top and cream lace shirt. I held them together for a moment, willing them to change. I unfolded the clothes, smiling at the resulting dress. Unfortunately, it had a corset.

Exhaling, I took the black dress off and put the other on. I reached the same dilemma I had earlier, except this time I had no Erik to help me. All my breath was squeezed out of me when the corset was magically done up by itself.

What was going on? First was the argument between Erik and I, then Raoul's unexpected appearance. I didn't count the time skip during "Think of Me" or my switch in "Music of the Night" because I had wanted those to happen. After that there was the ball of light and now the corsets. I couldn't see a connection between all the events, however, so I gave up for the moment.

I folded the black dress up and put it on top of my pants before leaving the bedroom. My fingers skinned the cold stone wall as I walked down the stairs towards the uncovered mirror. Standing in front of the mirror, I undid the black ribbon in my hair and let my hair fall down and frame my face in soft brown curls. I bit my tongue in thought. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and held it there for a moment. Shrugging, I tied the ribbon in and continued adventuring around the cave.

Eventually my wanderings brought me to the organ and the piece of music Erik had been working on. I looked at the beautiful melody and wished I knew how to play the organ so I could hear it. I also wished I had perfect pitch. Darn Maxy. As I continued to read it, I became extremely glad that I didn't have to play it. It got pretty intense at parts and my piano skills were far from perfect.

"Alas, the beauty has awoken," a deep voice said behind me. I smiled, but didn't turn around. "What are you looking at?" He asked, coming right up behind me.

"The music you left on the organ." I replied, turning around to look at him. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Erik said. "I'm always glad to share my music with someone who can appreciate it." I handed him the music. He smiled, sat down at the organ, and started to play.

The song started out soft and romantic. It made me think of secret love. Suddenly he played a horrible, but familiar chord which echoed for a moment before the music turned into a rage then flowed flawlessly into "Think of Me." The music seemed to get severely confused for a moment, then pieces of the love song weaved themselves into the confusion. Next came a medley of "Think of Me," "Angel of Music," and "Music of the Night." The confused love song made another appearance, this time it sounded worried, too. I caught glimpses of songs from "Joseph" and smiled. The worry changed to relief and the confusion to certainty before flowing into something of a lullaby. A soft rendition of "Angel of Music" followed before fading away.

I stood there speechless. "In someways, writing music is better than keeping a journal," he said, making me smile as I thought of the confused love song turning into one of total certainty.

"It was beautiful," I whispered.

"Do you play?" He asked, turning to face me. His eyes had a small hint of the love I had seen earlier.

"Not like that," I replied, laughing slightly. "I can only really play a couple of songs." Erik got up and gestured towards the organ. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the instrument. I thought for a moment, then, using the bottom keyboard, started to play "Don't Stop Believing." I messed up and squeaked. "As you can see, I'm much better at singing."

"Here," he put his arms around me to reach the keys. He started to teach me how to play and I found myself wishing it was real and not a story.

"It can be," a voice said behind me. I turned around to look at Erik, confused. He was frozen, a smile on his face and a glimmer in his eye. A tall figure walked into view from behind Erik.

"Tom?" I asked, recognizing who it was. He smirked. I slid underneath Erik's arm and walked towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Tom Riddle said.

"Right now?" I asked. "While I'm in a _Phantom of the Opera_ fanfiction?"

"Yes, actually." He replied. "I'm not too pleased with you right now."

"Why? I mean, I know I haven't written in your story in a while, but that's not really a good reason to burst in-"

Tom interrupted me with a dark laugh. "Its not your failure as an author that brings me here. Well, it is, but a different type of failure." I looked at him blankly. "You've been abusing your power."

"What power?" I asked, totally befuddled.

Another dark laugh. "You don't know, do you?" Well, _mademoiselle_, I am your dark angel of fanfiction. I merely look like Tom Riddle, but I can become any of your dark fanfiction characters." As he spoke he turned into Koloff from Star Trek.

"Dark Angel of Fanfiction?"

He chuckled. "When any author begins writing fanfiction they receive two angels. A dark angel," he gestured to himself," and a light angel. The light angel is always the hero or heroine, the dark angel is not only the villain, however. They are also any darker character.

"You see," he started pacing and changed into Spot Conlon from Newsies. "Your precious Erik is a darker character and-"

"Wait," I interrupted him. "If you're my dark angel, where's my light angel?" He grabbed my arm and led me to the mirror.

"Right there, doll," he replied. "Since your first fanfiction had _you_ as the heroine, you became your own angel. Which brings me back to: you've been abusing your power. Erik is a dark character, but your interest in him makes me unable to be him, and I don't like it.

"However, if you yourself were to join the darkside, I would have control of not only him, but everyone else in your stories. You're probably thinking 'what will I get out of this?' Well, I've already given you a taste of what it would be like for you." I had an "ooh" moment. That's why I was able to conjure the ball of light and magically control the corsets. "What d'ya say?" He asked, spitting into his hand and holding it out.

If I said yes, Erik would become totally dark. The sweet sensitive side of him I loved so much would be gone. I couldn't do that to him. Not after all he'd been through. I looked straight into Spot's intense blue eyes. "No," I said firmly. His eyes darkened and he was Tom again.

"You don't want to cross the Dark Lord, girl," he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Everything unfroze. Erik played the chord he had been teaching me and a wave of pressure fell on me from above. It felt like I was holding up the world, which was practically true. If I iwas/i my angel of light, I was in charge of the world. _This_ world, anyways. I collapsed under the pressure and if that wasn't bad enough, suddenly sharp stabs of pain started to attack me. I knew it was Tom or the dark angel or whatever.

"Erik," I sobbed through the pain.

"Anna!" He turned around confused. Concern filled his face when he saw me crying. "What's wrong?" He dropped down next to me and put his arms around me. Instantly the pressure lessened and the blows softened. I got an idea.

"Erik, I need you to hold me close." I said, shuddering from the continued onslaught.

"What?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Please," I pleaded, looking into his eyes. Worry flashed across his face before he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around me. The pain was slightly more bearable. "Tell me what you like about me."

He faltered for a moment before he said, "you have the second most beautiful voice I've ever heard."

The pain lessened again. "Keep going," I said.

"When I'm with you I feel like I can be myself. Face and all." That made a warmth grow in my chest. I focused solely on sending the energy out towards the pressure and Tom's continued assault. There was a flash of heat and suddenly all the pressure was gone. Tears of relief streamed down my face.

Erik lifted my face up so he could see it. He wiped the tears away and asked gently, "what happened?"

I recounted everything that had happened involving Tom, or the Dark Angel. "Why did you have me do that, though?"

I thought about how to answer that. "Well, inormally/i I write romance, so I figured using something involving some amount of love would drive him away," I replied.

"It worked," Erik said, smiling

"For now," I added, darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy New Years, guys! Unfortunately you're only getting one chapter this week... I still need to type up chapter 5... Anyways, please review! I know more people are reading this than are reviewing! I am truly curious to know if you guys think I'm funny or not, so let me know =]**

* * *

I pulled my legs up into my chest then put my head on my knees in defeat.

"If you're the author, don't you have control over this?" Erik asked. He was right. I _should_ have had control, but I didn't. If I did I would've seen the Dark Angel coming and stopped it. I shook my head. "Really?" he asked, intrigued. I heard him stand up and walk towards what I was guessing was his desk. I continued to sit there thinking.

The Dark Angel had said not to cross the dark lord. He had said that only because he was Tom Riddle, hadn't he? If he had been Spot he would've said not to mess with Brooklyn or the Klingon Empire if he had been Koloff. But what if he hadn't? That would make him like Emperor Palpatine. And I would be Yoda?

"Ugh!" I yelled, throwing my head back in frustration. Erik looked over at me, startled. "Sorry," I muttered, smiling apologetically. Burying my face in my knees I ughed again, the noise muffled by the dark purple fabric of my skirt. First Harry Potter then Star Wars. When would the cross overs end?

Deciding I was over thinking, I got up and walked over to Erik. He was in the middle of writing a letter and I was very tempted to headdesk when "Notes" started playing in my head. He put the letter in an envelope, sealed it, then turned around expectantly. I smiled. "I got bored."

"You have the shortest attention span I have ever met." He said.

"I have the attention span of a fish. I have the attention span of a fish. I have the atte-" he cut me off with his laughter.

"Come, let us entertain the fish." He stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he led me to the swan bedroom.

He gestured to the bed and, hesitantly, I climbed in. He climbed in after me and sat there with his legs crossed. "Tell me about Anna," he said, smiling mischievously.

I thought for a moment. "Anna is a 15 year old girl who enjoys to read, write, draw, sing, act, and play guitar. Her favorite color is glitter and her favorite animals are unicorns. She enjoys moonlit walks on the beach and romantic candle lit dinners. One thing she looks for in a guy is musical ability." I looked up at Erik and smiled, feeling incredibly cheesy. Then again, this whole situation was kind of cheesy.

"What do you like to draw?" He asked, hopefully oblivious to my bad flirting.

"People and flowers mostly," I replied.

"Are they good?"

"I like to pretend they are."

"You shall have to grace me with your artistic skills one day."

"Indeed," I agreed. "What about Erik? What is he like?"

"Erik is," he started, pausing to think. "Erik is a monster," he finally whispered. I clenched my teeth to try to hold back the wave of emotion, but obviously failed as a few tears fell down my face.

"I don't think you're a monster," I whispered after a minute.

"I know," he said, a strange catch in his voice. I risked glancing up at him and saw a lone tear on his cheek. Gently, I reached out and took his hand. I squeezed it and looked back up at Erik. He had a sad smile on his face and was looking at our hands. My hand was so small it was totally engulfed by his. After a few minutes, I softly said, "I think Erik is a brilliant musician who has a tortured soul. Then again, all artists do." He smiled just barely. "He also has an amazing smile that makes his equally amazing eyes light up." All attempts at flirting had been long forgotten, if they had even been there in the first place. This was solely a self-confidence mission. "You're the most sensitive guy I've ever met. No other male I know would cry in from of anyone, let alone me."

"I'm not too thrilled with the fact that you had to see me cry," he replied. I squeezed his hand again. Bringing up the crying probably hadn't been the best way to raise his self-confidence. We sat in silence for a while. It could have been potentially awkward and it iwould/i have been if I couldn't tell he was deep in thought.

He cleared his throat and climbed out of the bed. "I have to deliver a few letters," he said. "It shouldn't take too long, but, as you have the attention span of a fish, there are drawing supplies in my bedroom."

"Thanks," I smiled up at him. He nodded and left.

I stayed in the bed for a while, watching the water reflected on the ceiling. Eventually, being me, I got bored. Carefully, I climbed out of the bed and walked over to the other bedroom. Right in the doorway was a pile of various drawing supplies. They hadn't been there before, so I assumed Erik had put them there for me. That or I was losing more control. When I thought that some of the pressure from before returned. Not enough to make me collapse again, but enough to bring tears to my eyes. _Stupid Tom Riddle_, I thought murderously as I grabbed a sketch book and a box of oil pastels. _He is_ so_ getting his last name taken off my Goodreads._

I walked back into the main room and sat down on the stairs, the sketch book on my lap and the box of oil pastels next to me. Picking up a dark red, I started drawing the line art for a rose. When that was done, I grabbed a brighter red and filled in the petals. Returning to the dark red, I started shading.

"That is quite good," a voice said behind me. I practically had a heart attack.

"Erik!" I yelled, turning around and hitting him with the sketchbook.

"Careful," he said, smirking. "You'll ruin the picture." I hit him again before turning back around. He say down next to me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "It really _is_ good," he said, taking the sketchbook from me to get a better look. "Did you work on it the entire time I was gone?"

I shook my head. "I actually spent most of the time starting at the ceiling. I am extremely talented at spacing out."

"Interesting. You have the attention span of a fish, yet you can stare at a ceiling indefinitely."

"Pretty much," I replied. "But there's Anna for you. The most confusing person on the planet."

"Indeed," he said, sinking into thought. Was it always going to be like this? We started getting deep then Erik cut himself off. Maybe he'd start sharing his thoughts more when we got to know each other better. We'd only known each other for a day after all. The most hectic day of my life, but it had, indeed, only been a measly 24 hours.

I slid the sketchbook off Erik's lap and back onto mine to finish the rose. I had finished the flower, so I grabbed a dark green to outline the leaves for the background.

I finished the picture with a sigh. Erik was still deep in his revelry. I got up to put the stuff away and Erik got up, too.

"Let me," he said, holding out his hand.

"Thank you," I smiled and handed him the art supplies. He nodded and went to put them away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: GAH! My laptop totally screwed the document up! Every other line or so starts with some chinese symbol instead of a "w" or "t"... it also took out all of the quotation marks... *rage***

**If I miss any, let me know in a review ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Newsies, West Side Story, or Little Mermaid. Wow... I sing a lot in this chapter =]

**

* * *

**

The next few months followed a similar day to day pattern. The first few weeks I got lost so frequently Erik had taken it upon himself to teach me the labyrinth of passages. The only directions I could remember, however, were those of the emergency exit. My singing was getting better, though. Every time I got lost I still had to sing for Erik to find me and while we would walk back, he would critique my singing and help me. I wouldn't call it teaching so much as friendly suggestions. Erik would disagree.

"Its astounding, time is fleeting, when madness takes its toll," I sang. I had, of course, gotten lost again. "So listen closely, not for very much longer. I've got to keep control."

"I'm coming!" Erik called.

"I remember doing the time warp. Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me and a voice would be calling lets do the time warp again. Lets do the time warp again!" I kept singing and dancing until Erik found me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me mid-chorus.

"The Time Warp,I replied, smiling. "Its just a jump to the left and then a step to the right. You put your hands on your hips and bring your knees in tight.I mumbled the next part. Then its the pelvic thrusts. It really drives you-" He gave me a weird look, so I stopped dancing and gestured in the direction he had just come from.

"My best advice for that song would be to just stop singing it," Erik said as we walked.

"But its so catchy!" I replied.

"It doesn't suit your voice. What about that song you were singing the other day?" He asked.

"Which one?" I tended to go around humming and Erik tended to ask me to sing the lyrics.

"So that's what they call a family," he sang. I got totally absorbed in his voice. Erik pwn'd Christian Bale. No doubt about it.

"When I dream on my own, I'm alone but I ain't lonely," I found myself singing. It was like Erik was calling my voice out with his own. "For a dreamer nights the only time of day." I continued to sing the rest of the song while Erik commented and sang parts with me. It was strange, but when I was singing for Erik, I could practically feel the music. Each note leaving my mouth felt like a piece of me leaving. It would dance around with the rest of the music before fading away. Every note that vanished left a light warmth in its place. When all that was left was the warmth, Erik told me to stop.

I blinked as was surprised to see that we were back in the cave. I had been so absorbed in the music I hadn't been aware of anything else.

"You've been improving," he said, making me smile. "We'll make a great singer of you yet."

"Because I was absolutely dreadful before," I replied sarcastically.

"Do you act?" He asked. I nodded in response to the random question. "That explains a lot." I looked at him blankly and drew a question mark in the air. "You have certain inflections in your voice when you sing. It makes you better."

"How does that make me a better singer?" I asked, still totally confused.

"It takes more than being able to hit a note to be a good singer. You need to get a point across, a feeling. You're able to do that."

"Thank you," I said, still a little unsure if I was actually being complimented. He nodded and I took that as a yes, I was being complimented and a you're welcome.

"As a reward would you like to accompany me to the opera tonight?" He asked. _That sounds more like a punishment,_ I thought. Fan of the opera, I was not.

"We would've gone anyways," I replied.

"True, but," he said, pausing for a second to think. "Yes, you're right."

"I tend to be," I smiled.

"Indeed." He sunk into thought. Erik had gotten better over the past weeks, but he still had a habit of cutting a conversation short to think. He was never around people, so naturally he wasn't exactly social. Then again, neither was I.

I went up into the bedroom to find a dress to wear tonight. Erik had been kind enough to get me a few more dresses and they were quite beautiful. I fingered a light pink dress I hadn't worn yet. It was a little too fancy to wear down here, so I had been saving it for an occasion like this. I figured it was too early to get ready so I just held it up to my body and looked appreciatively at it in the mirror.

The delicate lace sleeves were off the shoulder and attached to a sweetheart neckline embroidered with crystals. Unfortunately, there was a corset. Why did people think wearing them made you more attractive? They just made you look anorexic. The skirt more than made up for it, though. It was _extremely_ full and on the back there was more lace bunched up to make a poof and held there with more crystals.

I saw Erik walk in behind me. He smiled when he saw which dress I was planning to wear. "I hoped you would wear that dress," he said.

"I've been wanting to wear it for a while," I replied, smiling.

"Are you going to need help with the corset?" He asked. I shuddered at the mention of the accursed object. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes. So go while I change then I'll let you know when I need assistance," I said shooing him out of the room. I changed quickly then looked at myself for a little. "Erik!" I called in a sing-song voice. I was humming and still looking at myself when he came in.

"Words," he said as he started to lace up the corset.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay!" I sang. "And I pity any girl who isn't me today."

The corners of his mouth twitched as I continued to sing. "That song is a little conceded, don't you think?" He asked when I was done.

"Maybe," I replied. "Not as bad as the selfish song, though."

"What's the selfish song?" He asked warily.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete?" I sang. "Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove. Treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think, 'sure. She's got everything.' I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty. I've got whozits and whatsits galore. You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty! But who cares, no big deal, I want more!"

"Interesting,he said. "Is it that selfish in context?"

"No," I replied. "I don't think you'd like what its in much, though." He raised an eyebrow. "Its about a mermaid named Ariel, who, with the help of her fish friends, becomes human to marry her true love, the prince ironically named Eric."

"_I_ am not a prince, however,"Erik said.

"Hmm..."I hummed in thought. "Sure you are."

"Prince of what?" He asked.

"I would say 'Prince of Darkness' but that title belongs solely to Ozzy."

"Who?" He asked, completely oblivious to my joke.

"Nevermind."

I stood in the crowded lobby feeling extremely awkward. I wasn't a fan of big crowds and a very large crowd had turned up for opening night of iIl Muto/i. I didn't understand why so many people would turn up to see a play in a language they didn't understand with really annoying music to accompany it. Apparently good entertainment had yet to be invented.

I held onto the ticket Erik had gotten me very tightly and started to work my way through the crowd. Being as graceful as I was, naturally I fell _up_ the stairs.

"Let me help you," a voice said above me, offering their hand. I took it gratefully.

"Thank you," I said as they helped me up. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were emerald green, and as I knew very few people with green eyes, I found them fascinating. His dark hair was slicked back and he had a cocky smile on his face.

"You didn't have to bow to me," he said. "I'm only a Comte." His voice drawled and had the air of someone who thought they were better than everyone else. I narrowed my eyes. He was already starting to get on my nerves. "Comte Blaine Loroche at your service," he bowed.

My annoyance hit a high point, so naturally I exaggerated. "Anna Jonas, Princess of Maldonia," I replied.

"Hmm," he said, not buying it. "And where is 'Your Highness' sitting?"

"In Box 5," a familiar voice said behind me. "With me." Raoul looped his arm around mine. As he led me away, I turned back and saw Blaine's eyes wide with shock. I smirked at him before turning back to Raoul.

"Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome, Your Highness," he replied. "I know from experience how," he paused to think of the right word.

"Annoying?" I offered.

"Yes. How _annoying_ Blaine Loroche can be."

As soon as I was sure Blaine couldn't see us anymore I removed my arm from Raoul's. He gave me a questioning look and I shrugged. He shrugged back and we continued to walk in awkward silence. When we got to the box Raoul gestured for me to go first. I smiled and started to go, failing to notice the step leading into the box. I squeaked as I started to fall. Raoul grabbed my elbow to stable me, laughing. "Aren't princesses supposed to be graceful?"

"I failed that class in princess school," I replied, carefully stepping into the box.

"There's a princess school?" He asked, making me roll my eyes.

"Is there a comte school?" I asked him in response.

"Touche."

The opera started and I had to fight to keep my eyes open. The people giggling in the audience were as bad as high school boys. More proof that decent entertainment had yet to be invented.

"Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?" Erik's yell interrupted the performance. People in the audience looked around for the source of the voice, not quite sure where to look. I knew and started to look up at the chandelier, but stopped myself. I didn't want to give Erik away. The music started again but was interrupted by a loud "CROAK!"

I jumped in my seat. "What the-" I was interrupted by another croak. I looked at the stage and smirked. Carlotta was starting to croak more frequently and was starting to cry. "Behold," I muttered to myself. "She is singing to bring down the chandelier."

"What?" Raoul asked. As Carlotta was taken off stage I realized something. Joseph Buquet was about to be hung and seeing a dead body wasn't exactly high on my to-do list.

"I seem to have lost my purse," I said rather woodenly. The fop didn't seem to notice that fact. Then again, he still thought I actually _was_ a princess.

"Do you want me to go look for it?" He asked, concerned.

"No, I can," I replied, getting up and leaving. Walking down the hall was so much better with the lights on. I came into the now empty lobby and went over to the coat check. I got the black cloak Erik had gotten me and went outside.

"Your Highness!" A drawling voice called. I turned to see one of the last people I actually wanted to see. Blaine Loroche. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question," I replied.

"But I asked you first," he retorted. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I needed some fresh air. I'm extremely claustrophobic," I said. "What about you?" I asked, suspicious of his motives.

"I figured you would have to come out of the Opera House at some point," he replied. _You'd be surprised._ I thought, darkly.

"Why so interested in me?" I took a cautious step back.

"Where exactly is Maldonia?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"It's a small island off the coast of Spain. Hardly note-worthy," I replied, thinking on my feet.

"What is their official language?" Was he writing a report or something?

"French. However Spanish is also a very common language to hear."

Blaine opened his mouth to ask another question, but was cut off by the sound of screaming coming from inside the Opera.

"Hmm... strange," I said. "You'd better go see what's going on in there."

"Why don't _you_?He asked.

"Little defenseless me?" I asked back. "You want me, a _princess_, to go into a building with a possible killer inside it?"

"Perhaps I should stay out here to protect you, then," he said, placing a hand on my arm.

"Perhaps I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Blaine Lororche," I replied, jerking my shoulder away from his grasp.

"That's not what you said a moment ago."

"Regardless of what I said before, I am leaving _now_." I turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kay, so sorry it took so long to update... I got distracted by the wonderful stressful thing called high school... =P Aaaaaaaaaaaaand OHMIGOSH! Where'd the musical category go? *hyperventilates* Alright, freak out over. This is also shorter than the other chapters, so sorry about that... make sure you review! It'll help motivate me so you don't have to wait an extra two weeks for the next update.**

* * *

Leaving was the stupidest thing I could have done. It was dark and I was alone in a foreign city. I was a complete and total imbecile. As the buildings and neighborhoods got more sketchy the occasional cat call would emerge from the alleys. I hated Blaine Loroche for making me do this. The cocky bastard.

The back of my neck started to tingle and I had a sneaking suspicion I was being followed. Fantastic. All I needed was to add a stalker to my already anxiety filled night. I pulled my cloak closer around me and quickened my pace. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably closer to 15 minutes, I saw what looked like a tavern on a nearby corner. A building full of drunk men didn't sound too appealing, but neither did getting raped, so I hurried inside.

The tavern was loud and warm, a nice change from the dark and ominous streets. However, the overall atmosphere was slightly claustrophobic. As I worked my way over to the bar, I formulated a plan. I had never been too good at improv, but I figured I was good enough to convince a not too bright bar tender. I sat down and started acting nervous, which wasn't too hard.

"What's a little lady like you doing in a place like this?" The bar tender asked me. I looked into his eyes in what I hoped was a pleading matter.

"I need your help," I whispered. He raised an eyebrow. "I need a way to get to the Opera Populaire."

"Do you have any money?"

"No," I shook my head sadly. He started to walk away. "Wait, Monsieur!" I put my hand on his arm. "It is of great importance, both to France and my country of Maldonia that I reach the opera tonight."

"Why is that?" He was intrigued, which meant he was at least buying it a little bit. I reached under my cloak and felt for a loose crystal. When I found one I pulled it off and focused on making it change. I felt it grow and change shape. Carefully, I showed him the tiara I had just made.

"These are the crown jewels of Maldonia," I whispered as if it were supposed to be a secret. "As their princess, I've been entrusted with protecting them."

"Why the Opera Populaire, though?" He asked, rather loudly. I sshed him to imply our conversation was to be kept secret. "Sorry," he whispered.

"An ally of mine is waiting there to pick them up to take them someplace I know they'll be safe," I replied. After a moment, I added, "if you help me with this, you will be a hero in Maldonia."

His eyes widened. "Really?" I nodded. "Let me see what I can do."

"Thank you," I told him, smiling lightly. He left and I let out a sigh of relief. Either he was extremely dull or my acting was finally getting good. I seriously doubted it was the latter, but a girl could hope.

When he returned, he motioned for me to come with him. I got up and joined him. "There's a coach waiting outside for you," he whispered.

"Thank you so much," I said, kissing him on the cheek. It seemed a princessy thing to do. He nodded, grinning stupidly. I went outside and shivered a little. It had started snowing. Lovely. Wasn't there some rule against there being snow in September? I'm sure there was.

I was immensely grateful that the carriage was enclosed. If I had to deal with being snowed on the whole way back to the Opera House, I would not be very fun to be around. When we started to move I got the feeling I was being followed again. It was hard to tell since I was inside, but I couldn't shake the feeling the entire ride back.

I climbed out with a quick thank you before walking down the alley with the secret entrance Erik had shown me. Luckily it was part of the emergency exit, so I could find my way down to the lair without too much trouble. Now I just had to find the entrance. It wasn't called "secret" for nothing.

"So the princess returns," a voice drawled behind me. I turned and looked at Blaine defiantly. "Did you forget something?" As he spoke two men walked up next to him. He nodded and suddenly I was in their grasp. Blaine walked towards me staggeringly. When he spoke I noticed his words were slightly slurred. "I don't like being turned down." His face was inches from mine and the horrible smell of alcohol filled my nostrils. "Especially by a lady as lovely as you." He touched me in a way that no woman should have to endure. I kicked him and struggled to escape from the two goons who were holding me. Blaine hit me and I cried out. The dirty rotten bastard. "I like it when they fight."

A fierce burning started inside of me. I let out a scream and all three of them flew back, suddenly unconscious. While they were incapacitated I slipped away into the secret entrance. I leaned against the wall and a sob escaped my lips. I needed to find Erik. All logic screamed that he would be down in the lair, but I wasn't a Vulcan, so logic wasn't my thing. I climbed the stairs leading up to the roof, still not totally sure _why_ I was going that way. I reached the top gasping for breath and cursing my asthma. As I leaned against the door frame, catching my breath, I looked around the roof appreciatively. The sculptures on it must have taken months to make. Amid the sculptures was a dark figure. "Erik?" I asked too softly for him to hear. I started walking towards him, the snow crunching underneath my feet. He stiffened at the noise. In the blink of an eye he had an extremely tight grip on my wrist. I cried out in pain.

"Anna," he said, letting go. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," I replied, trying to smile, but crying a little instead. My face still hurt from where Blaine had hit me. Erik looked intently at me and stared at something on my face for a little bit. Probably some mark from the assault.

"What happened?" His voice was soft.

I found it extremely difficult to talk and the words I could get out were stiff and disjointed. "There were some guys... They-they-" I burst into tears.

"Lets get you to bed, " he said squeezing my shoulder gently.

The entire time back down to the lair Erik was silent. There was no doubt in my mind that he was planning revenge against my attackers. When we got back I had a killer headache and was about to pass out on the spot. Erik undid my corset for me and I went to the bedroom and slipped into a nightgown before falling asleep.


End file.
